Extended caulking guns for reaching elevated heights are well known in the art. In general, in each of these teachings the handle is essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the caulking gun, a pressure rod extends the approximate entire length of said caulking gun, and a guide tube is often utilized to prevent bowing or deflection of said pressure rod.
It is evident that the use of such elongated pressure rod, either independently or in combination with said guide tube, provides additional weight which restricts mobility and/or requires extra exertion to operate the same. During use, the wrist of the user is often bent at an unnatural angle in grasping the handle. Furthermore, in the fully retracted position the pressure rod extends substantially rearwardly of the handle and thrusts into or bears against the arm or shoulder of the user thereby restricting free movement.